


Time to Take a Break

by RosyPumpkin, ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Flowers Bloom With Love and Hard Work [8]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, death mention, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Shadow gets homesick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these in order timeline wise for now, but future pieces may be out of order. If you're ever confused, the timeline can be found here:
> 
> http://rosypumpkinstudios.tumblr.com/flowershoptimeline

“Shadow?” Rouge set her hand tentatively on his forehead. He was curled in a ball on his sheets, his alarm blaring. He normally got up to it, rushing around getting ready for work, but today it had woken her up. 

“Shadow? What’s wrong baby?”

Shadow didn’t move. She sat next to him, stroking her hand over his ears. 

“You know this isn’t helping you, right?”

Silence.

“Do you want me to make you something to eat?”

“Leave me alone.” 

“I know you’re in a pissy mood but ignoring the issue is not the best way to deal with things, is it?”

“I don’t care.”

Rouge sighed. “You’re such a brat sometimes. Fine then. Don’t blame me if you’re late for work.” 

Shadow curled in tighter. “I’m not going today. ‘Lready called my boss.” 

Rouge tilted her head. “Why not?”

“I don’t want to talk.” 

“Is that so? Or is it because you’re trying to avoid the situation?”

“Both.”

Rouge rolled her eyes so hard Shadow could practically hear it.

“Look, if you really want to know, go check the trash can.”

Rouge glanced over at it doubtfully before walking over and peering inside. It was empty save for a styrofoam coffee mug a packet of papers. She took it. The top read “Biology Mid-Term Exam”. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the first page. In big, fat red ink, a giant zero sat in the grade box, and every single question had been ex’d out in red. Her hand came to her mouth, a quiet gasp escaping her. Little messages littered the page, explaining exactly what he did right and a reason it had been marked wrong anyway.

“Came in late, January eighteenth.”

“Missed an assignment, January twenty eighth.”

“Spilled coffee, February fourth.”

“Spoke out of turn, February twelfth.” 

“Missed mandatory field trip, February twenty fourth.”

“Ate food in class, March third.”

“Drawing instead of working, March tenth.”

It went on and on, but underneath the grade box, there was another small paragraph.

“You may have been grandpa’s favorite, but that won’t help you here. Grow up a little and try college again next year. I’ll make sure to be even harder on you.”

Rouge walked back to Shadow’s bedside, letter in hand. She grasped Shadow’s hand.

“I didn’t know Eggman was related to you.”

Silence.

“Shadow, this is serious. Please talk to me.”

“He blames me.”

“Huh?”

“Eggman. He blames me for what happened to grandpa and Maria.”

“That’s ridiculous, why-”

“They went to the bank to get money for my birthday party.” He continued, “if I hadn’t asked for such expensive things, maybe-”

“Stop it. Stop it right now.”

Rouge forced him upright, surprisingly strong for someone of her size. Shadow looked at her with tired, bleary eyes full of tears, and Rouge wanted to cry herself.

“That could not and is not your fault. You know this. They loved you so much. Eggman is just an asshole who needs to grow up.”

Shadow rubbed at his eye, but instead of sleep, water came off on his gloves. 

“Maybe I should take a year off. This has been so stressful, and it would help save money, and-”

“Shadow, you know you inherited all of your grandpa’s money specifically for whatever you may need, right? That includes college fees.”

“I know that, but-”

“No buts!” Rouge sighed. “It’s your money, and I can’t tell you what to do, but seriously honey, give yourself some slack. You’re so tight on money and time, dip into your grandpa’s savings. We both know he’d be more than happy to support you in your time of need.”

“Eggman will notice. He wasn’t put into the will but he is able to view the account.”

“So?”

“So he’ll know. Why do you think I work on top of fifteen credit hours? I hate spending grandpa’s money, but Eggman will give me hell if he see’s I used it to pay for college.”

“Eggman doesn’t own the money, so why does it matter?”

“You saw the exam. I need to pass his class. Using the money will just make him angrier.”

“Well tough titties for him. It’s not his money, he can shove it up his ass.” She tilted her head, looking at him. “Speaking of which, why don’t you go to the counselor for this? This can’t be legal.”

“I can’t. If I do he’ll kick me out. Not only will that make my efforts invalid, but it’ll drop my credit score and GPA even more than it already has. I need to keep it up, otherwise-”

“Otherwise you loose your scholarship.” Rouge shook her head. “You do realize this is black mail right? That can’t be legal either.” 

“I know, but at least I’ll still get credit for the class.”

Rouge pinched the bridge of her nose. “Man that guy really does fuck his students over doesn’t he?”

“Yeah.” 

Shadow put her hand on his shoulder. “Well, you know I’m here for you, and I’d go with you to confront him. And when the school year is over, we can go kick his ass if you want.”

Shadow chuckled before his head hung low. “I’m not worthy of your friendship. You’re too good for me.”

“Don’t start with that.” Rouge pulled him into her arms. “We’re friends. Friends support each other. Maybe even slap some sense into each other every now and again.”

Shadow chuckled hoarsely at that. “Yeah. More like everyday.”

“If that’s what it takes.” Rouge kissed his forehead. “I’m not giving up on you yet buddy. Spring break starts tomorrow. Take a breather and get some sleep. When I get back from my parents house we can go scramble some eggs.” 

“That would be nice.”

They sat there for a long while, although Shadow wasn’t sure how long since he couldn’t see the clock from where he was. Rouge smelled like sweet perfume, the same one she’d been wearing since they were ten. It was so familiar, and a rush of memories flooded through his mind. Playing in the mud, playing with dolls and makeup, running through the house playing tag. Maria was there, babysitting them, playing right along with them. In the evening when grandpa would come out of his office, he’d play too, teaching them board games and showing them his newest robots. Eventually Rouge would go home and they’d eat dinner, do their homeschooling and go to bed. It truly was a better time. Shadow wrapped his arm around her, his head slipping into her neck as silent tears slipped down his cheeks and onto her chest.

My god, he missed them.


End file.
